


Captain's Log

by SkoomaDen



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkoomaDen/pseuds/SkoomaDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. Troi is late to the bridge because she's a terrible character. I'm sensing something...spank related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Log

“All Senior Officers to the Bridge.”  
Troi tapped her communicator before replying to the Captain, placing her spoon back into the mound of chocolate ice cream in her dish.  
“I’ll be right there, sir.”  
Just as she picked up her spoon to finish the ice cream, it dropped from her hands, splattering her jumpsuit with chocolate. She groaned before pulling down the right side of her uniform and moving it down her slender body to step out of. Only in her black bra and panties, she looked in her closet, trying to find her uniform from years ago, then sighed in relief as she found the small skirt that accompanied her old Starfleet uniform. Stepping into it before pulling her arms through the top of her uniform, she straightened out the ensemble and fluffed her hair a bit, smiling in the mirror before making her way to the elevator.  
She rode in the lift, only now becoming aware of how much time she wasted by letting her chocolate obsession take over. She chastised herself for this, still tasting the chocolate in her mouth as she stepped out the elevator, and made her way towards her chair on the bridge after nodding to all of the senior staff. None nodded back to her, and she sensed a feeling of anticipation on the bridge.  
She noticed that both Picard and Riker were looking at her in dismay. She sensed that this was not all they were feeling; while it was natural for Riker to feel exuberant around her, the Captain was a different story. He almost never showed any signs of any emotion outside of the want for diplomacy; she began to grow worried as they continued to look down at her, their backs to the screen, arms folded.  
“I’m sorry for the delay, Captain. I had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction, and had to dig out my old uniform in haste.”  
“A wardrobe malfunction, you say?” Picard asked, an eyebrow cocked. Troi frowned; his question was not genuine, it was almost as if he were…teasing her? Captain Picard, teasing?  
“Yes, sir. I dropped a bit of chocolate on my uniform, and I had to change. It took me a minute to find this uniform, since I haven’t worn it in years.”  
“I always wondered where that uniform went,” Riker said, his arms still crossed, “I think it suits you better.”  
She nodded quickly, also picking up coy vibes from Riker, although these were normal.  
“Thank you, sir. May I ask why we were called to the bridge?” she asked, looking at the screen; nothing seemed to be happening, they were simply drifting in space. Both men continued to watch her, leaving her question unanswered.  
“We needed you to...feel out…a certain situation we’re having,” Picard started, Riker nodding and adding, “if you could come up here, near Data’s usual spot, you’ll see what we mean.”  
She picked up emotions of deception, but still rose, and walked towards the empty seat Lieutenant Commander Data usually sat in, placing her hand on the back of the chair. Riker quickly pushed her over the top, so her hands on the seat of the chair were the only things keeping her from falling. Picard walked around to the other side of her, pushing her skirt up, and pulling down her black panties.  
He looked at Riker, who returned the Captain’s smirk.  
“Engage, Number one.”  
The both smacked the cheek closest to their side, emitting shocked gasps from Troi, who was unable to look back or wriggle out of the position she was in. She couldn’t believe she was being spanked in front of the entire senior staff, and her shame burned her face as she closed her eyes, trying not to make a sound as she felt the men’s hands on her backside.  
“We don’t appreciate you being late to our meetings, Deanna. You should know by now that I am a very punctual man.” Picard told her with another slap.  
“And we certainly don’t appreciate when you wear that tiny little skirt, then not let us do anything about it.” Riker chimed in, slapping her now red cheek.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I swear! Please, this is humiliating!”  
“It certainly is. Maybe you’ll learn your lesson this time, Counselor. Tell us, what are you sensing around the room?”  
She didn’t answer Picard’s patronizing question, instead keeping her mouth firmly shut tight. This didn’t bode well for her, as the captain brought his hand down on her ass hard, a twack! echoing through the bridge, shouting “What are you sensing in this room, Deanna?!  
“Arousal! Enticement! Enjoyment!”  
“Do you sense anyone feeling sorry for you?” Riker asked, leaning down to meet her eye level.  
“No…none at all.” She responded as she closed her eyes, her face red as red as her abused cheeks. Riker smiled before smacking her once more, leaning up to face the captain.  
“She certainly seems to be taking her punishment well.” He said to Picard, who had just slapped her thighs, causing a jump and groan from Troi. Riker started slapping her tender thighs as well, her ass jiggling each time the officers laid their hand down on her skin. Picard smirked as he answered Riker, gripping Troi’s cheek hard in his hand.  
“She is taking it well, but she’s going to need a bit more. Let’s consult some of our senior officers, what do you say, Number One?”  
Riker nodded, and both men looked towards the staff, eyebrows raised in curiosity. Geordi was the first to speak.  
“Well, Captain, I think she needs to be punished for her attachment to chocolate; that’s what started this whole fiasco. Maybe we should use that to our advantage. “  
Picard nodded, accepting Geordi’s idea, “Excellent Mister Lafourge, would someone run to my ready room and get a hot fudge sundae for us to use?”  
Wesley quickly rose and made his way to the ready room, eager to please the Captain. Troi felt more feelings of anticipation and excitement as Wesley brought back the sundae, yet no one lamented her, or her raw bottom.  
The captain took the sundae from Wesley’s hands, scooping a bit of the chocolate and dropping it on Troi’s cheek. She squealed at the cold crème making contact with her rump, but Riker held her tight as she jumped, the fudge dripping down her ass and thighs. She felt rising feelings of delight from the officers behind her as more and more of the dessert was dropped on her red ass- causing her to try to escape anywhere that wasn’t reality- but Picard and Riker held her attention captive with humiliating questions.  
“Will you ever think of chocolate the same way, Deanna?” Riker asked, dribbling the hot fudge down her ass, then bending down to lick it off.  
“Indeed, Counselor, will you ever be able to mix the fudge into the ice cream without thinking about your shame mixed with the crew’s pleasure?”  
“Please, stop! I’ll do anything!”  
“We only want to see your ignominy, Counselor.” Picard answered, dropping the last piece of fudge on to her chocolate covered ass, drawing his finger through the fudge and licking it off.  
“Does anyone else have any suggestions for our tardy counselor?” Picard asked the crew, licking chocolate off his fingers, “Yes, Mr. Worf?”  
“I believe her behind poses a security threat. I think we should deal with this issue immediately.”  
Picard smiled deviously, looking to Riker. “Do you agree, Number One?”  
“Set phasers to ‘stun’.” Riker said with a smirk, as both men pulled out their phasers, cranking the voltage down to one. Troi suddenly sensed feelings of shock mixed with exhilaration, all waiting to see what would happen. She couldn’t bear the image of herself right now- hunched over the chair, Riker’s arm holding her still, her red ass stained with chocolate and ice cream, the officers readying their phasers for more abuse.  
She literally couldn’t contain her frantic gasps as the phasers made slight zzzzt, zzzzt sounds, closing the gap between their electric currant and her backside with each passing second. She heard the crew laugh as she jumped at the sound, Riker holding her tighter than ever before. Her face burned as their laughs, even Young Mister Crusher’s, circled around the bridge, all enjoying her humiliation at the hands of the captain and first officer. She couldn’t believe the crew had turned on her like this, and her face grew even hotter as she imagined how they would treat her after this was all over.  
“Ah- Oooo!” she gasped as the phaser made contact with her chocolate covered ass, her mouth hanging open as her vulnerable sounds escaped her lips, unable to hold back these cries as the phaser’s zapped each of her cheeks. She heard Worf mutter “human females are, so fra-gile,” and shut her eyes tight in humiliation. She had lost everything; the crew’s respect, her dignity, even chocolate wouldn’t be able to comfort her after this.  
“I like those sounds, Deanna. But I don’t think all of the crew members in the back can hear them.” Picard muttered, and Troi’s eyes shot open at the faint humming sound that indicated thr phaser power was being increased. She bit her bottom lip, making sure none of her gasps would be heard, but let out a long moan as she gasped for air, shaking as the phaser’s ZZZZT ZZZZT ZZZZT noise rang in her ears, her ass able to feel the strong sting even through the numbness from the men’s spanks.  
“The Goddess of Empathy can certainly take some abuse…I will have to write this into my program…” she heard Lieutenant Barclay say. This thought haunted her, and she let out uninhibited groans as the phaser shocked her upper thighs, completely giving up, knowing her fate. Not only was she going to remember this forever, but there would be a program made of this. It was too much to bear, her mouth hanging open in dismay as drool dripped down her lips, going limp.  
“Captain, I hate to interrupt, but we are being hailed by a Ferengi vessel.” she heard Data say from somewhere on the ship, Troi letting out a relieved sigh- one that she immediately regretted. Riker moved his arm and spun her around in the chair so her red, stained ass faced the monitor, her burning red face looked up at the crew, all smirking at her, even Data looked amused. She closed her eyes in embarrassment once more as she heard the captain speak.

“On-Screen.”


End file.
